heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Azureyfear Winchell
, also known as the , is a noble daughter of the Winchell family and one of Heivia Winchell's little sisters.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 1Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 11 Etymology A Winchell cocktail is a beverage made from cognac brandy, gin, Cointreau and lemon juice, named after the journalist . Appearance Azureyfear is a young girl with a cascade of golden hair, blue eyes and pale white skin. She usually wears a dazzlingly blue dress. While onboard the Destruction Fes, she wore the full-body skintight suit of a Pilot Elite, with a design reminiscent of blue mourning clothes with a long skirt and a visor.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 12 Personality Though Azureyfear displays aspects of typical noble attitudes towards commoners, she also follows the concept of , believing authority also brings responsibility.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 3 However, she is quite willing to harm many innocents in pursuit of her goals.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 1 Though she usually acts cold towards Heivia, Azureyfear also displays signs of a brother complex directed towards him.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 14Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 19 She is secretly proud of him for challenging the century-old feud between the Winchell and Vanderbilts, but doesn't have the courage to openly support him. Background Among Heivia's many sisters, he knew Azureyfear when he was young, whom he remembers as having been cute. However that changed after he began a relationship with the Vanderbilt's daughter.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 7 Though Azureyfear seemingly followed the Winchell's hatred towards the Vanderbilts, she was secretly proud of her brother for having the courage to challenge the century-old tradition. However, she also recognized his precarious position and considered that he wouldn't be able to fight his way to inheriting the Winchell family with his current indecisiveness. As such, she planned to force a situation where he would be forced to choose between his lover's life and her life. In order to accomplish her goals, she converted a number of the Winchell family's villas to produce the materials for the drug Colorful Vanilla and with assistance from the Information Alliance, influenced by Flag Eggnog's secret cooperation with them in order to produce distractions to cover up his gaffes, carried out a drug war against the Capitalist Corporations. Using the funds acquired from the drug war, Azureyfear had the Information Alliance construct her an Object, the Destruction Fes. She also had an underground network set up in order to support the drug war and her remote-controlled Object.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 21Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 21 She was number five in the Winchell family's succession ranking. Chronology Dance with Noble Sister While deployed to the Rio Grande District for a mission to investigate the crash site of a Legitimacy Kingdom plane that had been shot down by the Capitalist Corporations, the 37th had to endure a surprise inspection from the Black Uniforms because of the surprise visit of Azureyfear, which caused some resentment towards Heivia from the soldiers who had their personal items confiscated in the inspection, a sentiment that only grew when Heivia tried to defend himself by claiming to have so many little sisters he didn't even know her name. Towards the end of the mission Quenser was stuck trying to find a way to eliminate all the 15th Platoon Black Uniforms that were trying to destroy the drug evidence in the plane, which would also likely kill the 37th's soldiers in the area, including Heivia. He was interrupted by Azureyfear, who took the stolen carbine from him and, after removing the attachments Quenser had added to the weapon, accurately shot and kill all eight Black Uniforms. She gave the weapon back to Quenser and left after introducing herself. She also used an anti-materiel rifle to snipe Meena Stinger when she was about to reveal to Froleytia Capistrano who in the Legitimacy Kingdom was profiting from the drug war, accurately shooting her in the head from 1500 meters away even while having to find a gap in the maintenance base zone vehicles.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 13Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 15 Azureyfear joins the 37th for their mission at the Cape of Good Hope against the Laser Cracker 001. During their journey to the cape, Azureyfear called upon Quenser multiple times to show her around, apparently finding him entertaining. She also questioned him about her brother Heivia. Azureyfear approached Quenser as he and the other soldiers were leaving for their mission, asking him to take care of Heivia.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 5 As the battle raged on, she talked with Froleytia Capistrano about the Blazer Bouquet wine and the relationship between the Vanderbilt and the Winchell families. After being left alone by Froleytia, Azureyfear contacted the Vanderbilt daughter, taunting her about her attempts to investigate her group.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 9 After the Destruction Fes emerged from the ice, Azureyfear confronted her brother Heivia,Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 21 revealing her intentions of using her Object to kill his fiancée and destroy the Vanderbilt family.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 23 At the start of the 37th's battle with the Destruction Fes, Azureyfear contacted Heivia by radio to taunt him.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 3 It is later revealed that Azureyfear had been inside the Destruction Fes the whole time, and that her plan was intended to force Heivia to choose between his faimly and his fiancee, desiring to sacrifice her own life to prove Heivia's resolution to the Winchell family.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 12 When she detected a foreign object entering the Destruction Fes she expected it to be Heivia coming to save her, only to be unpleasently surprised when Quenser entered her "cockpit".Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 14 She and Quenser witnessed Heivia's duel with Flag Eggnog. Azureyfear was later sent to jail because of her crimes, with Heivia commenting she would probably end up as a legendary prisoner who controls everything in her maximum security prison.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Epilogue Skills and Abilities Azureyfear is an expert markswoman, capable of shooting several people in a row with a carbine at short to mid-range with ease, even after having removed the military sensors and other attachments from the weapon to use just a normal scope to aim. She's also capable of scoring a headshot with an anti-materiel rifle from 1500 meters away while shooting through a gap between a maintenance base's large vehicles. Her stance while shooting has been described as looking more like a noble hunter trying to elegantly pursue her prey than a sniper using military techniques to kill a human being. Her other references to hunting indicate she likely obtained her skills through hunting. She has mentioned that she climbs Mont Blanc twice a year, so she can be assumed to be an experienced climber. In the same conversation, she also stated one needs physical strength and knowledge of nature to hunt. In fact, Azureyfear managed to survive being inside the Destruction Fes during combat, a notable feat considering the remotely operated Object's inertial Gs would be considered suicidal even to Elites. Gallery Heavy Object v11.jpg|Azureyfear Winchell on the cover of Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nobles Category:Legitimacy Kingdom